A New Girl in the Fudal Era
by mewdarkangel
Summary: Mari, the transfer student from america, is staying with Kagome and convinces Kagome to let her go to the fudal era as well. When she gets there will she be over come by love to fight? Or will she be too weak?
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing from InuYasha**_

_**Chapter One**_

Humans weren't alway the top of the food chain! There were once Demons! I know, I know! I sould like I've lost my mind but it's true! I've seen them! I've killed some! I fell in love with one! But I am getting ahead of my self.

My name is Mari Arisa Dark-Rose. I am 16 years old. Untill a few weeks ago, I thought that my life would never be interesting, but then I met a girl named Kagome.

I had just transfered to Japan from America. When I walked into the class room every one was standing around a girl with black hair. They were asking her why she had been gone for so long and if she was feeling better. She was trying to convince them that she was fine, untill she saw me and her eyes lit up in surprise.

She walked over to me and said," Have we met before?"

I looked at her for a moment in shock. "Um, no. I just moved here from America," I replied.

"Oh," she said, looking away embaraced. You just looked familiar. I'm sorry." She bowed then went back to her friends.

When the teacher came in he looked at me for a minute, taking in my black version of the school uniform wich should have been green. "Oh well," he said, roling his eyes and telling me to take a seat next to Kagome.

After school I was walking back to the temple that I was staying at while I was here when i saw Kagome walking to the exact same temple. At first I thought nothing of it till she called out for her family and out walked the very people who had so graciously taken me into their home with out telling me about them having a daughter!

When I walked up Kagome looked at me once again with surprise, untill her mother explained what was going on and that I was an exchange student that would be staying with them for a few years.

Later that night is when things started getting really wierd. I was laying on the bed that they had set up for me in the guest room when all of a suden a boy with white hair and white dog ears jumped in through my window!

"What the hell!" I yelled, tearing my head phones off my ears. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"Who the hell are you?" the boy demanded of me.

"You answer me first freak!" I snapped back.

"I am here to see kagome! Now tell me who you are!" he snapped at me.

"I'm Mari! I live here now!" I snapped. "And who the hell are you?!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled running into my room. "What are you doing here?!"

"We need your help Kagome! Naraku is attacking the village!" InuYasha said in a rush.

"Will some one tell me what the hell is going one here?!" I yelled at both of them making them jump because they had forgoten I was there.

"No time to explain," Kagome said running to her room.

"You're gonna find time!" I called after her jumping off my bed, knocking my head phones on the floor, thus unpluging them from the sterio and making very loud rock pound through the speakers.

"AGHH!!!" InuYasha yellped holding his ears as I turned the sterio off. "What the hell kind of racket was that?!" he demanded.

"It's called black metal. It's music," I snapped, running a hand through my black hair that with short and spiky in the back and had bangs that covered my left eye. "It helps clear my head."

"Well, it gives me a head ach!" he snarled.

"Will you stop fighting InuYasha!" Kagome said, walking back into my room carrying her back pack. "Let's just hurry!"

"You're not going any where with out me!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No way am I gonna deal with another human while we are fighting!" InuYasha yelled.

"Fighting?" I asked, Kagome just nodded cautiously at me as I pulled out my black TRIPP duffle bag, pulling out a long object wrapped in a black bloth tied with a red ribbon. "Now you're speaken my launguage!" I let the wrapping fall away to reveal two, sheathed, black bladed twin swords.

"Do you really think you can take care of your self with a bunch of Demons attacking you?!" InuYasha demanded, not taking his eyes off the swords. He looked at them as if he had seen them before.

"Trust me, I can take care of my self with anything attacking me," I replied, strapping the swords to my back over my uniform, my eyes flashing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing from InuYasha.**_

**_This Chapter has a lot of blood guts and gore._**

**_It is not for the faint of heart or stomach._**

_**Chapter Two**_

We walked out of the house and went to the well that Kagome's grand father and showed me the night before. He had told me not to go near it because it was "magic". I think I'm starting to believe the old man. But he did also say that my swords were forged back in the fudal era of Japan and that I was the rencarnation of some old warrior princess or something like that. What ever, the guy's a loon, that's all I know.

"What are we doing at the well?" I asked, looking down into the darkness.

"You'll see," InuYasha said, giving me a hard shove into the well.

"What the fuck!" I yelled asI started to fall. I braced my self for impact but it didn't come. I opened my eyes I was sitting at the bottom of the well and I could see fire and trees out the top. I could hear people screaming and children crying. It sounded a lot like the music I had been listening to earlier.

I climbed out of the well and saw that I was in a forest and people were running away from some really freaky monsters that I assumed were the Demons that InuYasha had mentioned. I pulled out my swords and smiled evily. "This is gonna be fun," I said to my self.

Just then a very large Demon came at me. I put my swords in front of my face and closed my eyes. When I opened them I moved swiftly right before the Demon could bite me and slit its throat easily. I ran at another Demon and cut it's stomach open and ripped out it's intestines. Blood was all over my face nd in my hair and my white shirt was now stained red with blood, but I was having the time of my life.

When I looked back at the well, I saw Kagome and InuYasha climbing out. "What took you two so long?" I asked, laughing.

Kagome looked at me with terror and surprise. InuYasha looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Andmost of the villagers had stopped running around like idiots and were also staring at me in fear. All the Demons were dead and yet I was laughing and smiling.

"The Worrior Princes Kyoko has come back from the dead!" a villager called out.

"Who the hell is Kyoko? My name is Mari," I said, confused. "You must have me confused with some one else."

"But ye have the Warrior Princes' swords," an old woman with an eye patch said, stepping toward me. I could tell that she was a priestess just by the outfit she was wearing.

"These swords have been in my family for centuries," I told the old woman, whiping the blades of my swords off on my skirt before sheathing them on my back again. "I learned how to use them as a young child. I never thought I would actualy get to fight with them and have it be a fair fight," I continued.

"Ye have the same fighting style and face as the great princess though, could it be that ye are her rencarnation?" the old woman asked.

"Maybe, this isn't the first time some one has said that I might be the rencarnation of some worrior princes from the fudal era, witch I am assuming is where, or I should say when, we are," I said, looking right at Kagome who just nodded, the look of terror still in her eyes. "So, who was this Warrior Princess Kyoko anyway?"

The old woman took us to her hut and told me that her name was Kaede. she then told me who the Warrior Princess Kyoko was, and what she did to make people and Demons fear her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing from InuYasha.**_

_**Chapter Three**_

"So you are telling me that these swords are like 500 years old?!" I asked, looking at the black blades that I had cherished in my youth.

"That be correct, lass," Kaede said, looking into the fire.

"There is something you aren't telling us," I said, looking at her.

"There is, but you need not worry about it," Kaede replied, standing up. "You should all get going."

"The old hag is right," InuYasha, agreed, streaching.

"Shut up, mutt!" I snapped. Kaede had also told me InuYasha's story and what it had to do with Kagome. "Let's just get going."

"Wow, Mari. You sounded like Koga for a second there," Kagome said, laughing to her self as we walked toward the forest.

"Who's Koga?" I asked, confussed.

"Koga is the leader of the wolf demon tribe of the north," Kagome told me, then told the story of how she had met him and how he and InuYasha hate each other.

"So he has a huge crush on you and InuYasha hates it? I guess InuYasha doesn't like the idea of having compitition," I said, putting my hands behind my head with my fingers intertwined. My swords were back on my back and I couldn't wait to feel their handles in my hands again to fight another demon.

"I do not!" InuYasha said, trying to hit me upside the head with a fist but I dodged too quickly.

"Too slow dog boy!" I laughed, taking off at a run.

"I am not slow!" he called after me also starting to run.

"InuYasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted making InuYasha fall to the ground and making a small crater. I walked over to the crater and looked down at the half demon.

"You really are lame," I said, croutching down next to his head.

I sudenly felt the presance of two demons and two humans, how I was able to tell what they were was beyond me. I stood up and turned around to see a monk and a girl in a very bright kimono and a really big cat like demon and a very small fox demon who had a human head and body.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Kirara! It's so good to see you all again! I would like for you to meet my friend Mari. She is from my time," Kagome said in a rush.

"Sheesh, calm down Kagome," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and rolling my eyes. "It's nice to meet you all."

"You too Mari," the girl named Sango replied, smiling. She had a huge boomerang on her back that caught my attention, but the monk talking soon distracted me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mari," he said, bowing. I assumed he was Miroku cause he most sertainly didn't look like a Shippo. He then took my hand and looked me right in the eyes and said, "Will you bare my children?"

"Shove off you letch!" I snapped ripping my hands out of his and the punching his square in the jaw.

"Nice hit," Sango said laughing.

"Why is your shirt covered in the blood of so many demons if you are from Kagome's time? the little fox demon asked, I knew that he was Shippo.

"Because I just had a very fun killing spree as soon as I climbed out of the well," i said, smiling as sweetly as possible, just to throw them all off. And it deffinatly worked. All three of them took a step back but the cat demon just shrank down to an adorable size and jumped up into my arms. "You must be Kirara," I kooed petting the adorable little creature, making every one take another step back in surprise.

"Who are you and what happened to the girl that killed a dozen demons by her self?!" InuYasha asked in shock.

"I am still me," I said, glaring at him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing from InuYasha.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

"So, you are the reincarnation of the Warrior Princess Kyoko?" Miroku asked.

"That's right," I said nodding while stoking the fire that was at the center of the camp we had set up about 10 miles outside of the village.

"That would explain why you looked familiar to InuYasha when he first saw you," Sango agreed. "Seeing as he was around 100 years ago."

Suddenly a small, very fast, tornado went through our camp, putting out our fire. I jumped up and pulled out my swords, but every one else stayed calm, except for InuYasha who went tense and got a really really pissed off look on his face.

"What the hell was that?!" I demanded.

"That was Koga." InuYasha growled as the tornado slowed down and then stopped and then there was a boy with a wolf tail and pointed ears standing there.

"Really? He's kinda hot," I said, mainly to my self.

"Thank you," he said, walking towards me. He then looked over at Kagome then back to me, as if trying to decided something.

"Hello Koga," Kagome said.

"Hello Kagome," he replied, nervously, looking over at me cautiously. "Who is this new girl traveling with you?"

"The name is Mari," I said, stepping forward.

"What do you want, flea bag?!" InuYasha demanded.

"I just thought I would drop in and see how you were all doing. And I smelt the blood of many demons from this area, mutt!" Koga snapped back.

"That would be because of me," I said, looking down at my uniform, it was still wet and sticky from all the blood. "I killed a few demons earlier."

"You killed the demons? But you are a human!" Koga said in surprise.

"Oh yeah! Well I'm also the reincarnation of the Warrior Princess Kyoko!" I snapped at him.

"WHAT?!" Koga exclaimed in even more surprise. "You are the Warrior Princess Kyoko!"

"I'm her reincarnation, yes," I replied crossing my arms over my chest. Suddenly I noticed glowing coming from Koga's legs. "What up with your legs? Why are they glowing?"

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed this time. "You can see the jewl shards?!"

"Is that the reasons his legs are glowing?" I asked. Kagome nodded. "Then yes I can."

"Amazing," Koga said. "You are even more powerful then Kagome!"

"Thanks," I replied, blushing a little. I uncrossed my arms and the scatced the back of my head slowly. "Sooo."

"So, what?" Inu Yasha asked, looking at me then back to glaring at Koga.

"I don't know," I snapped back, smacking him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" InuYasha demanded rubbing the back of his head where I had hit him.

"Cause I felt like it," I replied, smiling sweetly, making Koga and the others laugh.

Suddenly I felt a sensation of something, or some one, watching us. I looked around cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Koga asked.

"It might be nothing, but I get this sensation of some thing, or some one, watching us," I replied.

"Your probably just loosing it," InuYasha comented, roling his eyes.

As soon as he said this a small creature lunged at him from behind a tree. The creature looked exactly like Kirara, but black with blood red eyes.

"Oh my god! He is adorable!" I exclaimed picking up the small demon.

"Wierd, I thought Kirara was the last of her kind," Sango thought out loud. "It might just be conincodence, but I believe Princess Kyoko used to have a pet demon just like that one."

"I don't think it's a conincodence," i said as the demon licked my face. "I think this is that same demon that she had."


End file.
